Memories
by LadyDeathbat
Summary: A story about a time long ago...Cho Hakkai formerly Cho Gonou had lived with Sha Gojyo for two months now...Gojyo never realized until that day how beautiful the brunette companion was...M for smutty smut smut lemon


**A/N - **

Memories of the Past

Controlling himself wasn't easy. Laying on Gojyo's bed was his brunette roommate. They hadn't been living together long. But 2 months was enough to know that the composed and cheerful Cho Hakkai, formerly Cho Gonou, did not make the mistake of laying in the wrong bed. But there he was, unguarded. His brown hair was still wet and fragrant from a shower, his shirt was half-open, exposing soft, girlish ivory flesh. Gojyo studied his friend's lips...they looked soft and a pale pink - like a woman's. Gojyo shook his head, the other was far too much like a woman. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the edge of his bed. He covered the brunette with his coat and trudged into the living room. He flopped onto the couch and drifted away into sleep.

It was hot when Gojyo came in from work. He had been working on a construction site all day. He just wanted to go take a piss, grab a beer, then go to bed. The water was running. '_Hakkai's back already?_' he thought to himself and headed for the bathroom. He really had to pee, didn't matter if another dude was in the shower. Not like he didn't have the same stuff. He opened the door slightly, jaw-dropping at the site he saw. Hakkai was tall and thin with a slender mouth and a feminine waist.

Hakkai turned, water running down his slender neck, "Gojyo? Do you need something?" He inquired completely unaware that the other male had been checking him out.

Gojyo nodded, "just need'ta piss." He walked in, closed the door and unzipped his pants. Hakkai had already turned his back to Gojyo, who finished up and washed his hands. He couldn't stand it any longer, he reached up and slid open the shower curtain. He wrapped his arms around Hakkai, water falling on his fully clothed form.

Hakkai gasped in surprise, "Gojyo! Just what are you-ah~" Gojyo ran his fingertips roughly across Hakkai's nipples. He was so sensitive there...like a woman. Gojyo sneered, he had to discover more so he pinched and twirled the tiny red bud between his tanned fingers. Hakkai moaned helplessly, begging Gojyo to stop.

"Shh..."Gojyo whispered, his lip brushing the steel power limiter on Hakkai's ear. He felt himself growing more eager and greedy. He pressed himself closer to Hakkai, his hands exploring Hakkai's chest and sides. His erection rubbed against the curve in Hakkai's lower back, causing the other to blush and attempt to pull away. Tanned hands explored lower, Gojyo swirled his thumb across Hakkai's chest and then down. Down to where Hakkai's body was responding nicely to Gojyo's touch. One hand twisted and fondled Hakkai's nipple while Gojyo wrapped his other hand around Hakkai's shaft. As he began to slowly pump, Hakkai moaned softly, a pale blush coated his cheeks and his knees went weak.

"Gojyo...stop..." he whimpered but his half-lidded emerald eyes were clouded with lust. Gojyo was past caring that Hakkai was a guy. He wanted to ravage his body again and again. He couldn't seem to stop himself. The sound of soft moans and pants escaping those thin lips encouraged him to pump faster. He took his hand away from Hakkai's nipple and undid his pants. He kicked them off as he rubbed his thumb against the slit in Hakkai's member, causing a sharp moan to escape Hakkai's mouth. He fidgeted, bumbling until his wet hands finally undid his short buttons and he stepped into the shower, pressing Hakkai against the wall.

"ah! Gojyo..." Hakkai moaned loudly as one long finger slipped inside his back entrance. Gojyo bent his head down and kissed Hakkai's ear lobe and licked it all the way down to his neck where Gojyo's teeth scraped the soft skin. Hus finger probed Hakkai's ass as he curled and flexed the digit, just as he did normally to woman, just in a different location. Hakkai gripped the shower wall helplessly, his load moan reverberated but was drown out by the water. Gojyo groaned, slipping a second digit in that tight, perfect ass and began scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out. Hakkai's back end pressed against him and raspy moans escaped his throat. He couldn't fight a gasp of pleasure when Gojyo's index finger rubbed his sweet spot.

"God Hakkai...that voice..." Gojyo groaned and turned Hakkai's head to look over his shoulder at Gojyo. Hakkai's mouth was slightly open, his eyes half-lidded and his face was bright red. He looked so helpless Gojyo wanted to take all of him, dominate him, as if he wasn't already. He slowly pulled his fingers away, leaving Hakkai feeling empty for a moment.

."This might sting,"he whispered softly as he slipped himself slowly inside Hakkai.

"AH!" Hakkai tossed his head back, his knees began to buckle and a small tear ran down his face. Gojyo wrapped his toned arms tightly around Hakkai, one arm held the smaller up and the other fondled Hakkai's erection. Gojyo moved in and out slowly, despite the elation coursing through him he wanted his experiment to last, not to mention there was blood running down those pale thighs.

Gojyo slowly ran his hands up Hakkai's body and then placed his tanned fingers inbetween Hakkai's ivory digits. He kissed the back of Hakkai's neck softly, quickening his thrusts just a little. When he heard Hakkai's moans and gasps he felt great, knowing his friend felt great too. That's all this was right? Two friends helping one another find release...Gojyo sucked softly on the patch of skin between his teeth, causing Hakkai to mewl helplessly beneath him as he thrust deeper and deeper.

"UH~!" Hakkai sputtered and mewled loudly as the top of Gojyo's member thrust into a bundle of special nerves. Gojyo smiled into Hakkai's neck and thrust there again, harder, causing another fit of short yelps and moans to escape Hakkai's soft lips.

"G-gojyo..."Hakkai whimpered and Gojyo didn't answer, he just slowly ?massaged that spot with his own manhood as he sucked and nibbled Hakkai's pale skin, placing marks all over the younger man. He knew Hakkai couldn't handle it much longer, he was going to come. The tiny man was shaking and gasping, moaning helplessly each time Gojyo thrust deep into his prostate. The sound of Hakkai's voice was enough to drive him insane. He gave a few more hard, deep thrusts. By the second thrust Hakkai screamed, arching his back into the shower and coming hard in short sporadic bursts. Gojyo smirked and gave one more good thrust before shooting his hot seed inside Hakkai's ass. He held on to Hakkai's hips tight, continually thrusting inside Hakkai as he orgasmed. When they both had finished he slowly withdrew.

"If we don't clean you up...it could be bad, "Gojyo explained and sat on the edge of the tub before lightly placing his hands on Hakkai's hips.

"Nnh...what are you doing?" Hakkai asked in a desperate tone as Gojyo carefully spread his ass cheeks.

"Cleaning you up. I promise it'll feel good," Gojyo took the rag and whiped away come and blood before slowly slipping his tongue inside. Hakkai gasped Gojyo's name in protest but was helpless as the limber muscle swirled inside him.

'_What am I doing?_' Gojyo thought as he licked Hakkai's soft inner flesh. He didn't understand why he was doing all this to a man or why it was probably the best experience he had had and he was doing all the work. His tongue delved deep and licked all he could reach. At last he pulled away leaving Hakkai empty again. He reached up to turn off the now-cold water but it shut off all of a sudden. Along with the electricity.

"G-gojyo...d-did you pay the water and electric bills like I asked? I gave you the money yesterday."

Gojyo groaned, running a hand through his hair, "I forgot."

Hakkai sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, seething with anger but he offered a cold smile. "First you forgot to take care of the bills and then you take advantage of me in the shower? What am I to do with you?"


End file.
